


Snippets of life with Hanzo

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angela ''Mercy'' Zeigler, Drabbles, F/M, Gen, Jack ''Soldier 76'' Morrison, Jesse Mcree - Freeform, Lena ''Tracer'' Oxton, M/M, Mom Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, One smut chapter, ana amari - Freeform, hanzo - Freeform, sometimes not romance, sometimes short, tell me if there's something wrong, will add character tags is necessary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8399521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hanzo one shots (most of the time)Update schedule? What's that?Updates postponed because I'm lazy and want to write other fics.





	1. Nicknames

**Author's Note:**

> Nicknames are cute :)

It's a funny thing, to have a nickname. To have someone call you by something else, rather then your birth name. Hanzo liked to tease you with neko [1]. Graceful in step, and able to strike from the shadows, he told you that you reminded him of a neko. You teased him with Lizard. You specifically avoided dragon because Hanzo was sensitive about his past.

Hanzo gets flustered a bit when you call him ''Lizard'' in public.

Neko: The Japanese word for cat


	2. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Hanzo brush up on some skills.

Sparring was something the two of you did often. It was good, to hone your skills often. It meant always being prepared. Although he didn't want to admit it, Hanzo's close combat was severely in need of practice. 

He grunted, you pin him against the wall. Again.

"Dead."

You teased, smirking a bit. 

"You were always better at this."

He was correct, as you had more experience.

"That's why we're sparring. You need to train harder at hand to hand combat. What if you didn't have your bow to help you? Do it again. Try to read my moves."

You release him and he starts to track your movement.

He was getting more aggressive after you had given him advice. His face did not reveal his emotions. 

You had missed a punch, and Hanzo took advantage of that mistake. He twisted your arm behind your back and trapped you. Your back was pressed against his chest, as he held you tight.

Hanzo was close. 

So close that his breath tickled your neck. 

He leaned in and whispered, 

“Dead.”


	3. Shelter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Hanzo have a special bond

To you, Hanzo was a role model. You looked up to him- not necessarily looking at his past, but how he carried himself. The way he handled himself in battle. His arrows always hit, his footsteps never making noise, and his dragon tattoo was impressive. 

You were very similar. Unlike him, you could get into places that were rumored to be impenetrable. You did not use bows. You preferred to be as light as possible, only relying on instincts and careful planning.

Hanzo liked to think of you as his sister. You always had his back and he had yours. 

Somehow, the two of you found yourselves seeking shelter in Overwatch.


	4. Happy place (pt. 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo has a special place where he goes to relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 14 kudos? I feel loved *0*

Hanzo remembers the responsibility he had when he was young.

_Run the clan. Deal with enemies. Forge new alliances. Be skilled in combat. Surpass your father._

It was too much. He didn't see the world as it was, instead, having to inherit the burden of being the heir to the Shimada clan. 

Hanzo found himself restless at night. 

The Shimada resided in the manor in the wealthy district of Hanamur. It's rooftops provided lots of footholds, making it an ideal place for the older Shimada to reach. Hanzo watched the stars in the night sky, the moonlight casting it's silver shadow onto objects and the glowing light of the colored lanterns.

No one, not even his mentor, found him up there.

The rooftop allowed him to forget about his troubles for a little while. 

What was he supposed to do, when he fled from his home, and killed his brother?


	5. Trick or Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When it comes to intimate relationships, Hanzo is surprisingly shy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates, had some issues. Enjoy this super late gift to the male readers out there ;D

It's Halloween and Overwatch's base is decorated with spiderwebs, skeletons, carved pumpkins and other creepy things. The lights are dimmer then usual, making smaller hallways a great spot for scaring unsuspecting teammates (You're sure that Reyes would probably kill you if you did scare him. Sissy.) It's also nice to see different costumes instead of their usual armor. Heck, even Bastion dressed up (with the help of Angela) 

It didn't seem like Hanzo wanted to be apart of the holiday. You guessed that he didn't want unwanted attention. It's a secret that you two were dating. Despite Hanzo having the "get things done" impression, he is shy about having the others find out about this..... relationship. 

He also didn't like you being taller then him. (You're pretty sure he's jealous)

Time for a change. 

Your Halloween costume consisted of a black hooded cloak matched with an assassin outfit (It's actually kind of ironic if you think about it). 

The Halloween party was going to start soon and you didn't want to miss it- because Lucio was the DJ and everyone knew that he was the life of the party.

You knock on Hanzo's door.

"For the last time, I am not-" 

Before he could finish his sentance, you pin him against the wall. You kiss him, and it takes him seconds to fully understand what is happening. He responds with some... _interesting_ noises. Your lungs screamed for air, and you pull back. 

"Trick or Treat" You smirk, knowing that he's probably annoyed and blushing right now.

You were right. His face is tinted red and he lets out a huff.

"Someone will see."

"Does it matter? Let them see."

~

You didn't notice the amount of people spying and taking videos. 

 

Fun fact: You are wearing the Assassin's Creed outfites

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could write smut if I wanted to. Maybe requests can be made in the future.....;)


	7. Lunch

Lunch was a social time for the overwatch members. You and Hanzo liked to sit together. The others liked to sit together but you two liked peace and quiet.  When you sat with him, you talked about anything and everything. Hanzo was more of a listener and loved to hear your voice. 

“Are you two dating?” Lena was starting to be suspicious, as the other overwatch strike members noticed that you were seen around Hanzo more than the others.

“N-No! We're not in a relationship.”  You stuttered. 

You could feel your cheeks started to heat up a bit. You started playing with the hem of your shirt, as you tried not to make eye contact.

“Don't be shy, you can tell me anything.”

Lena smiled reassuringly. You knew that Lena was going to tell the others. 

“For the last time, we are  _ not _ dating.”   


“Okay, totally believe you.” She winked and walked back to the table, where Angela, Jack, Mcree and hell, even Ana were eavesdropping.    
You didn't notice the archer blushing intensely, at the mention of a relationship with you. 


	8. Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela needs to to babysit her daughter, which leaves you thinking about something....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angela (Mercy) is older then the reader

"A-are you sure you want me to do this? Ana is a better choice."

"Nonsense! I trust you with my life."

You and Angela are close friends, and you knew her for a few years now. You've been there for her, and she's patched you up more then a few times. Although you've exchanged favors and secrets, this is something you didn't imagine, let alone saying yes. 

That's how you found yourself with a little girl. 

Her name was Amelia.

She's very quiet and prefers reading books (which was impressive for a six year old. Most children would rather run around and play) 

"Who's daughter does that belong to?" 

"She belongs to Angela."

Hanzo stood there, while he leaned against the wall. He seems to be thinking about something, but what?

"Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. I was just thinking about my age."

"What's wrong about your age?" 

"If Angela is younger then me...and she had a child...doesn't that mean I'm getting old?"

"You aren't old. Old is when you can't fight alongside me."

Before he could respond, Amelia put down her book and got out of your lap. Her blonde hair is tied back neatly and walked to Hanzo's direction. 

She points to the dragon tattoo on his left arm.

"Lizard" 

 Hanzo lets out a light chuckle. 

''No, that is a dragon.'' 

''Lizard!'' 

This goes on for a good minute.

Ah, Amelia is pouting. Her eyes are watering and it looks like she's going to cry. Hanzo notices and finally gives in. But it's no use, Amelia is crying. The archer is panicking and he has no idea how to make her happy. You thought it was very funny but you didn't want to laugh. 

Panicking, the archer hugs her. The little girl is dwarfed by his large body and it looks very, very adorable.

''You look like a father.'' 

He looks up at you with a shocked look on his face. (Do you see a hint of pink on his face?) 

''I-um...you could....for a man of your age, you could be a....I-I mean, you aren't that old! And....'' You wished you could be like Lena and run far, far away and forget that this ever happened. You avoid making eye contact and stare at the floor like it owes you it's child. 

Every second that goes by feels like hours. 

A loud laugh fills the room. Looking up, you see the Archer laughing (Amelia is silent).

''Maybe I should be one. After all, I'm getting old.''

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for over a thousand hits! 
> 
> I should really write stuff for other characters......


	10. Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo finds himself in an unexpected position.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates! Midterms ruined my schedules for the week ;-;

Drinking was not something you normally did. You did make exceptions, and tonight was one of them. The team had successfully completed a major mission and decided to have a party. 

Hanzo wasn't one for parties, unless it involved business deals and reputation. When he was leader of the Shimada Clan, he attended these mandatory social gatherings. Being the leader of a powerful clan came with responsibilities, and having a high tolerance for drinks was one of them. 

That's how he beat Jamison in a drinking contest. 

"Noo....I...lost....." 

The Australian slurred his words. 

"Rematch! Rematch! Rematch! Rematch!" He was pouting. 

"I think that's enough to you. Any more and you will pass out." Hanzo watched the younger member flail his arms wildly with an amused expression.

Despite the others being loud, he sat there and remained calm. Although he could handle his drinks, the archer had to admit that western drinks are heavier then what he was used too. He's feeling a little light headed and maybe it's time to find you, and stop you from doing anything.... questionable. Like last year, when you spray painted Jamison's hair pink when you accidentally consumed to much alcohol.

He stood and left his booth (and a worried Zenyatta hovering over Jamison)

 Hanzo saw the crowd of Overwatch members standing around a table. The archer excused himself as he made his way through the crowd of exited onlookers. Zara and Reinhardt were sitting at the table, and there are lots, and  _lots_ of small shot glasses. They both had smiles on their faces as they taunted each other. 

"What's that old man? Give up yet?" The woman grinned, as she slams the glass down onto the table (causing the bartender to look over at their direction and worry about his glasses) 

"Me? Lose to you? Ha! Germans never lose in a drinking battle!" 

 Knowing that this battle was not going to be over soon, he slipped away from the table. After a few minutes of looking for you, he found you drunk. 

"Oh...hey Hanzo.......You should have a drink..." You slurred your words (the alcohol was talking). You reach out to grab his right arm and pull him into the booth.

"Hey...let's play a game~"

"I advise you not to drink any more. You-"

"Don't ruin the fun, you grumpy old man! We're here to party!"

 You grin as you pull him closer. Your body is pressed into his. Something in the back of your head tells you to let go but you ignore it. 

"While we're here... let's play a game~"

 Without warning, you leaned in and kissed him.

Hanzo somehow convinced himself you were drunk.

Yes, very, very drunk.


	11. Change is good [Smut]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did say I can write smut, but this is okay I guess. I dounno, I don't know much about smut so I'm sorry if this chapter was really awkward or bad D:

Hanzo doesn't mind having you in his room. In fact, he finds it quite relaxing. Unlucky for you, his full attention was given to the book he is currently reading. Should you be jealous that a book is getting attention from your attractive boyfriend? Probably not. Maybe. Yes? 

To be fair, he was avoiding intimate scenarios with you for no reason.

Letting out an annoyed  _huff_ , you sat behind him and wrapped your arms around his waist. He seems to be ignoring you so you decide to turn it up a notch. 

Your hand trails down and start tracing patterns on his inner thigh, and you can feel him stiffen. You like how he is still trying to ignore you, so you lean in and suck on his neck. You can feel him shift and moan at the sudden contact.

"(Y/N) why are you doing this?" 

"Because you were ignoring me."

You stop to let him turn to face you. His back is now leaning against the wall as he sits on the floor. You straddle him and give him a kiss. The Shimada returns the kiss roughly. His hands are feeling you, touching every curve and scar on your body. The robe you wear is thin and revealing. 

He breaks the kiss for air and you can see the trail of saliva as you pull back.

"Bed. Now." 

You do as he says, and he pins you down on the bed. 

"Hanzo, I want to try something new tonight." 

"Like what?" 

"You'll see. Let me be on top first." 

The archer lets go and you straddle him. You mumble to yourself as you look for the lube and find it sitting on the nightstand. 

"Undress."

He fumbles a bit and manages to take his clothes off. You also take your robe off and throw it on the floor, leaving only the lace panties on. Generously coating your fingers with lube, without warning, you insert one inside his hole. He writhes with pleasure and make moans and noises you have never heard coming out of his mouth.

His expression is priceless and you wish you could take a picture right now. 

"Beg for me, Hanzo. I want you to beg like the slut you are."

"P-please, (Y/N). I need-" 

"Don't call me by my name. I am your master, am I not, Hanzo?" 

"Y-yes master." 

You smirk at how easy he gives in for pleasure. 

"Such an obedient little boy." 

You wonder how many he could take so you insert two more fingers. He was already loud before, but now he is just _screaming._  

This time, his speech is reduced to nothing but moans, a few phrases consisting of "please", "coming" and your name. 

Sending that he is about to come, you gently grasp his cock with your free hand and rub it. This sends Hanzo over the edge as his hands latch onto your waist for support as he releases the white substance into your hand.

Just for fun, you insert your fingers with his juices into his mouth. He eagerly starts licking and once he stops, you pull back, watching the trail of saliva break. Hanzo is breathing heavily and his face is pink from the arousal. 

"So, what do you think?" 

"I should ignore you more often."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays guys <3
> 
> Please leave tips on how to improve my smut writing skills so I don't make you guys cringe. ^^


	12. The hunt

The snowflakes lands on your shoulder as you remain still. The rifle you hold is pointed at the deer. It is chewing on the berries hanging from a low tree branch. Your finger hovers over the trigger, waiting for the right moment. Your cheeks are tinted pink because of the cold and every breath you exhale creates a cloud of warm air.

Breath.

The trigger seems heavy, but you brush it away, thinking that it's just nerves.

Before you can pull the trigger, something whizzes past you. The deer you've been hunting falls to the snowy ground. Getting up, you rush over to your now dead game. 

Before you can inspect what just happened, the rustling of leaves and bushes startle you, causing you to hold your rifle up and point it where the sound is coming from. You didn't expect a man emerging from the bushes. At a glance, a wolf pelt covers his face. He is wearing some sort of painted armor and has a bow and quiver. 

"Excuse me, that was my kill." You say, lowering your rifle. He looks as if he doesn't to want to harm you (yet). 

The man scoffs. "But I am the one who killed it, am I wrong?"

"No, but I've been tracking her for a few hours now."

"Perhaps we should...comprise."

"Half and half sounds fair, right?"

He nods and pulls out a hunting knife in order to split the deer. 

"I see you use a hunting rifle. A bow is much more useful." 

"This is modern times. Besides, bows are heavier and require much more maintenance." You respond, much to his amusement. 

"Cleaner kill." He looks up at you, and you can see his face better. He's not from around here, foreigner, even. The hunter is much older then you, and looks like he knows too much and holds many secrets.

"I've seen you around here a few times-" the man says as he wipes his hand. "-would you like to be a hunting partner?"


End file.
